1. Field of the Invention
The invention primarily relates to the field of data processing and more particularly to transforming and updating data represented in a relational database based on data represented in a hierarchical form.
2. Description of the Related Art
While it is well-known to represent data in the form of a relational database, maintaining data in such a database can be a challenge. Outside sources of data can provide new or updated information, but this can be of limited utility when the only option for updating a database is to have a person manually view the outside data source and then update the database. As such, a method for adapting data for update or insertion in a database may be useful.